


Bedside Manner

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur really was the most dreadful patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

> Written to cheer up Hils as she's feeling under the weather.

When Arthur was suffering from anything less than a near-mortal injury he really was the most dreadful patient, Merlin reflected with annoyance. It wasn't that he would wish Arthur unconscious for any reason, but... Well, actually, at this precise moment, yes he would. Merlin dodged a strategically thrown pillow for the umpteenth time that afternoon with a long-suffering sigh.

Arthur was currently recovering from a fever that had also robbed him of his voice. Not that being unable to speak had made him any less demanding, he'd just found new and incredibly irritating ways of getting Merlin's attention when he wanted something, and that seemed to be every few minutes. Today his preferred method of letting Merlin know that his royal arse needed to be wiped, or something equally annoying, was to throw one of his pillows at Merlin's head. Sadly, being sick had not made Arthur's aim any less accurate than usual and Merlin was, frankly, more than a little tired of getting hit by his sweaty bed linens. He had briefly considered not returning Arthur's impromptu missiles any more, but he feared what new ways the prince's boredom might induce him to try in order to attract his attention.

Picking up the pillow from where it had fallen, Merlin crossed the room to Arthur's bedside. "And what can I do for you this time, sire?" he asked, not even bothering to curb his sarcasm.

Arthur's expression was perfectly eloquent about what he thought of Merlin's standard of service, but that was nothing new. Merlin simply took the 'you're the worst manservant ever' as read. Arthur leaned forward and Merlin interpreted that as his cue to shove the pillow roughly back into place. Once Arthur was settled again, Merlin stood and waited for him to pantomime whatever else it was that he wanted. Instead, Arthur simply fixed Merlin with a sharp gaze.

When no further instruction appeared to be forthcoming, Merlin folded his arms across his chest and demanded, "Well?"

Arthur's lips turned down in a disapproving pout. Merlin stayed where he was, still waiting, and Arthur looked frustrated, pointing at his mouth. This was then followed by what Merlin had come to recognise as Arthur's signal for him to hurry up.

"Just waving a finger in the direction of your mouth is less than informative," Merlin complained. "Are you hungry? Do you want a drink?"

Arthur shook his head, no, to each of these suggestions.

"I'm sorry, but if you're not asking me to bring you food or drink then I don't have a clue what it is that you do want," Merlin said, frowning.

Heaving a put upon sigh, Arthur leaned across and grabbed Merlin's arm, tugging him forward sharply. Not having anticipated Arthur's action, Merlin lost his balance and ended up sprawled face down across Arthur's lap. When he managed to turn over onto his back, he found Arthur looking down at him with a distinctly smug expression on his face.

"What...?" Merlin began, but he was abruptly silenced when Arthur bent his head to kiss him.

The kiss went on for a good long while and there was definitely tongue involved before Arthur drew back, looking very pleased with himself.

"Oh," Merlin said. "Well, why didn't you just say so...?"

Arthur scowled at him forbiddingly.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't think," Merlin added, somewhat abashed. Though he'd never denied that being thoroughly kissed by Arthur tended to be distracting.

Arthur made another peremptory gesture in the direction of his mouth and Merlin took the hint, shifting around until he was in a better position to comply with Arthur's demand.

"You do realise that if I get sick too I'll be expecting time off to recover," Merlin said as he reached up to tangle his fingers in Arthur's tousled blond hair.

A derisive snort was Arthur's only response, but Merlin drew his head down so that he could kiss him again anyway.


End file.
